Black and Swans Auto Body Shop
by UnderACoconutTree
Summary: Bella built an auto body shop because it was Jacob's dream. Bella keeps herself from relationships. Until one day, a high-class stuck up wealthy business man's temper boils her up and leaves her with frustration and an attraction to him.


Chapter 1:

_Beep Beep Beep! _

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock which read six a.m. I put a pillow over my face and stayed in bed for another five minutes before forcing myself to throw the pillow off my head and dragged my stiff legs out of bed.

I yawned loudly and with sleep still thick in my throat and in my eyes walked to the bathroom.

I turned the shower on hot to wake me up and pulled my sweatshirt off my head and my boy shorts down my legs and hopped in the shower.

"Argh!" I screamed. I was definitely awake now.

I scrubbed my scalp with my favorite strawberry shampoo and then rinsed thoroughly. I squirted my conditioner into my hand and grabbed my shower brush and scraped the tangled knots out of my hair wincing in the process.

After shaving my legs and washing my body down with mango soap, I hopped out of the shower with one towel wrapped around my torso and a towel on my hair.

I went to my closet and laid my work uniform out; a pair of short grey khaki pants and a grey button up shirt that had my name on the right side of my chest and Black and Swans Auto Body Shop plastered in white on my back. I grabbed a pair of my underwear and a bra and skipped back to the bathroom.

I let my hair fall loose and brushed through it and blow drying it until it was damp. I started to sweat from the heat and the sun blazing through the bathrooms window.

I put my underwear and bra on then throwing my uniform on. I slipped my socks and Timberlands on and grabbed my cloth black bag onto my shoulder and threw my iPod and phone into an opening. I grabbed my keys I left in the bowl by my door and was jogging down my apartment stairs.

I said a quick 'Good Morning,' to Marcus, the doorman, and pushed the door to the parking lot open.

I found my white Ram truck quickly and clicked the remote to unlock it and jumped in. I started the truck and put the radio on. I drove out of the parking lot and made my way to the road.

My window was partially down and I could feel the humidity whipping my face.

The traffic just began to pick up and I made my way into the local Bagel Shoppe that was next to a seven eleven.

I saw Kate and she smiled at me. Knowing I came here everyday and always had my order prepared so I can get in and out quickly. I put a twenty on the counter smiling at Kate and took the bag into my arms leaving her and the rest of the staff a three dollar tip.

I walked back to my car and put the bag of bagels on the seat next to me. I put the car in reverse and was on my way to the shop.

I got there a little before eight and waved to Harry as he was filling up an old lady's station wagon.

I pushed the door open and saw Angela talking on the phone and writing down someone's information. She sighed and put down the phone.

"Hey Ange. Need a breakfast break?" I put the bag on the counter and pulled out her blueberry bagel with cream cheese.

"You're a savior. If you weren't here I'd probably go nuts." She thanked me.

"You're welcome." I chuckled. "Are any of the boys here yet?" I questioned.

"Just Quil." She responded.

"That doesn't surprise me. Not that it's a bad thing though." I shook my head.

"No, it really doesn't. I think he's the most mature and respected one here. And he's the youngest." She smiled.

I nodded in agreement and walked into the shop.

The smell of tires, metal, and gasoline whirled around me. I saw Quil already working on a car that didn't need to be picked up until nine that just needed an oil change.

"Quil if you work too hard I might have to fire you." I smiled at him and he looked up and rolled his eyes. "Did you eat? I brought food."

He fidgeted for a moment debating whether or not to continue and get it later or eat now.

But, boys will be boys. He walked over and I handed him his bacon egg and cheese on a bagel.

"Thanks. You can't fire me. What would you do without a smart, nice, and amazingly handsome man who knows how to fix cars than the rest of these bone heads?" He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and threw a napkin at his head. "Get back to work Quil." I turned and walked back to where Angela was and put the bag of bagels on the counter behind her so when the guys came they could just grab it themselves.

I took my cinnamon raison and butter out of the bag and popped a bottom into my mouth. When I finished, I put my hair up into a pony tail and went back into the garage. A blue Chevy was in my working station and I picked up the chart to see what needed to be done. Brake tightening and a tire change. Simple enough.

I worked effortlessly and was already done within thirty minutes.

I took the rag I stuck in my back pockets and wiped my hands then my forehead. I then huffed because now I had grease on my forehead.

The rest of the guys came in while I was working and got to work right away. This was going to be a busy Friday.

I didn't have to come into the shop and actually work, but I wanted to. Jake taught me everything I know. I smiled at the thought of Jacob.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a loud _thud_ echoed the room. I looked up to see Paul growling in a woman's face. Great. Not again.

I walked over and looked at the women she seemed to be in her early twenties. She had a petrified look on her face.

"Paul! What is going on?" I yelled.

"This girl is telling me not to work on her car!" He hissed in my face.

"Mam, what is the problem?" I asked her.

"I work for Mr. Cullen and he specifically told me to have a 'Quil,' work on his car." She explained. I nodded.

I looked over to Quil to see if he was busy which he was.

"I'm sorry, but Quil doesn't seem to be available at this time. He'll be free at around four will that be alright?" I questioned.

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Cullen needs his car done in the next hour." She stated.

I looked at the chart of Mr. Cullen's car. It said there was a leak in the hose, the car itself overheated; he wanted a wax job, and an oil change.

I stared at the women in astonishment.

"I'm sorry, but even if Quil was available, there is no way anyone could get this done in a half hour. Minimum, would probably be about five to six hours."

The women gaped at me like a fish.

"There isn't a way to-"

I cut her off. "I'm sorry, but even if you try to go to another auto body shop they'd tell you the same thing we're telling you."

She nodded. "I'll have to call my boss and tell him."

The woman excused herself and made the call. I turned back to Paul who was frowning. I glared at him and he went to work on a waiting old beetle.

I started to hear the woman apologizing constantly and shut her phone and put her fingers to her temple and rubbing them.

"Will Mr. Cullen be going to another auto body? Or using a different car perhaps?" I walked over to her and questioned her.

She shook her head before I even finished talking.

"No. He's coming here to speak to the owner." She said with shock.

I nodded and let her be. I walked to a car that needed an oil change and some waxing.

A few minutes later I heard a male shouting coming from the lobby area. I signaled for Paul and Sam to come just in case.

"What is going on here?" I shouted.

"This is Mr. Cullen." Angela stated with a shaky voice.

"Ah, this is him." I realized.

I turned to him. He was strikingly attractive. He was wearing a greyish business suit and his nostrils were flaring and his bright green eyes cold.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes actually there is. Why can't my car be done in a half hour?" He fumed.

"I'm going to say the same thing that I told your assistant. The minimum time to get your car fixed is about 4 to 5 hours. Even just doing a simple oil change would just take—" I began.

"Let me speak to the owner of this place! You obviously do not know what you're talking about!" He roared.

"Oh, of course! My apologizes Mr. Cullen!" I smiled at him.

I turned away and opened up my office and closed the door quickly. I took the grease off of my forehead and let my hair fall down loose. I then reopened the door.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Cullen?" I cocked my head at him innocently. I saw Angela smirk from behind the counter.

"Actually, there's a problem with—" He started but when looked at me he narrowed his eyes.

I smiled meekly at him. Sure, I sounded like a bitch but what did I care? He was being an ass.

"So you're the owner and the manager?" He asked.

"No. The manager was my twin." I said with sarcasm and a roll of my eyes.

"Listen, Ms.-" I cut him off.

"Bella," I say. I hate anything too formal. I hate when people insist calling me Isabella.

"Isabella," He began. Of course he'd say my full name he probably thought it'd tick me off; which it did. "Why don't you say we come to a little deal," He proposes while taking out his wallet and taking a few hundreds out and shoving them into my palm.

My eyes go wide. I have to remember that I cannot punch him because he's a customer and will probably file a hefty lawsuit against me.

So instead, I smile gently. He returns the smile.

"I knew we'd come to an agreement," He says very cocky.

"I do not take bribes Mr. Cullen. Especially from a man who thinks can buy his way through life. Your money may work elsewhere, but not here. I can assure you I'll make sure your car will be taken care of in which the order it is." I reach out and grab the clipboard on Angela's desk. "Oh, and it seems like we won't be having an opening until noon tomorrow. So your car will be ready by tomorrow night or the following morning; it depends what kind of mood I'm in. But I'm sure you'll understand I mean, a wealthy man like yourself must have dozens of cars. So it really shouldn't make a difference."

He gapes at me like a fish until his face becomes livid and then, calm?

"You're right Isabella. I do have another car I can use until tomorrow. It must have slipped my mind." He says in recognition.

I give a tight smile and nod my head. "Glad I can oblige. I'll have someone call your secretary," I say glancing at the woman besides him.

Somewhere in the conversation, Angela went back to work and well as Sam and Paul. Mr. Cullen's secretary stepped outside to make a phone call. I decided to head back to the blue Chevy which will be picked up in another hour.

As I was turning back to the garage someone grabbed my wrist and turned me back around.

It was Mr. Cullen

"Is there anything else I can help you with Mr. Cullen?" I questioned.

I attempted to move my wrist but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he leaned down and stopped a mere inch away from my face.

"There is something you can actually help me with," He said suggestively before bringing my waist to his and to my surprise, finding his ongoing erection.

I gasped and was too frozen to pull away.

"It was a _pleasure_ meeting you, Bella; cannot wait for your call." He said with a wink while his breath swirled in my face. I had to repress a moan.

Before I had a chance to respond, he was gone out the door leaving me in awe and in anger. This was not going to be pretty.

A/N

I know I said I'd post this sooner, but I'm a procrastinator. Better late than never! Not sure when next update will be, maybe around Thanksgiving or sooner because of Breaking Dawn. I cannot wait. Follow my tumblr: .com and my twitter: AlwaysARenegade

I'm a parawhore it's in my blood ;)

Until next time, UnderACoconutTree


End file.
